Throne of love
by iShip-uShip
Summary: Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom decide to have a relaxing evening after a long week of work with wine.
1. It all started with an exhausting day

Queen Delightful groaned as she slowly sat up in bed, holding her head. She cringed as she wiped the sleep off her eyes and yawned. Oh my head is aching so much she mumbled to herself. She tried to remember what she had done the previous night, but she couldn't recall any memories. She rubbed her head and lay down again onto her side. Delightful cringed, feeling the painful pounding in her head grow more as she attempted to get settled into her pillow. She flipped onto her other side and relaxed feeling the pain diminish.  
The Queen felt something warm next to her, almost like a pillow. Assuming it was her second pillow, she pulled it closer to her, hugging tightly and nuzzling her face into it. That was until it let out a soft groan. Delightful eyes snapped open to see who or what groaned like that. She looked down at the pillow and realized it was far from a pillow. It was a torso.  
It was bear naked too to make matters worse. Queen Delightful looked shocked and horrified. She quickly sat up and finally got a full view of who was in her bed with her. It was he royal advisor, Lord Starchbottom. He was currently still sleeping and looked rather comfortable. About half his body was covered with Queen Delightful's comforter. He was shirtless and was hugging Delightful's second pillow with one arm and the second was laying flat across the bed. Queen Delightful, while still shocked, lifted up the comforter that was covering Lomrd Starchbottom. She immediately regretted letting her curiosity take over her.  
He was butt naked. She looked down at herself and saw that she herself was naked. She clutched onto the comforter and covered her naked body with it. Then it suddenly dawned on her. Queen Delightful started hyperventilating before she scattered as far away from him as possible and let out a high pitched scream. Lord Starchbottom sat up quickly now completely wide awake before he cringed and held his head.  
"Whu...what's happening?" He grumbled. His eyes were still closed. He finally opened them to see a very horrified Queen staring at him. "Q-queen D-delightful?! What's wro-" He noticed the situation they were in. The Queen was hiding behind a comforter. He observed his surroundings and noticed he was in the Queen's bedroom and on her bed. He looked down at himself and saw the state he was in. Starchbottom looked just as horrified at the Queen. He quickly grabbed some loose sheets, covered himself and scrambled out of the room while shouting, "I'm sorry! So sorry your majesty!"  
Queen Delightful just sat on her bed with no clue of what had just happened. She pondered over whether she should go back to sleep or get up and take a shower. She decided that a nice warm shower would help her feel "clean" again.  
~last evening~  
Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom had just arrived home at the castle after a long and stressful day of helping the Jollwoodians prepare for an upcoming festival. Once the sky bucket had come to a complete stop, Starchy stepped out of it and held the door open for the Queen. "What a day." Delightful sighed as she made her way to the dining hall. Lord Starchbottom followed her close behind. "Well fortunately your schedule is clear for the day your majesty." He said. "Oh good! This day is starting to get a little better."  
She made it to the dining table and turned to face Lord Starchbottom. "Lord Starchbottom, would you get me some of those cheese and cracker things we got at the fair a few days ago?" "Of course my Queen!" He turned and ran to the kitchen to get what the Queen requested for. As soon as Starchy disappeared into the kitchen, Queen Delightful went into the wine cabinet and pulled out a special bottle of wine. She then grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and sat down at the dining table. She saw Starchy come back with a plate of cheese and crackers. He set it down in front of her on the table  
"Here you go your majesty. Umm may I ask, what do you need those for?" "Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Queen Delightful patted the space next to her. "Umm, okay." Starchbottom hesitantly sat down at a seat next the queen. "It's been a while since we had time to sit down and chat." Lord Starchbottom nodded, smiling. "It has. But, the wine?" "I wanted to treat you." She poured the wine into the two glasses and handed him one.  
For the next few minutes they talked about what they were going to do for the next few days while digging into the cheese and cracker platter. By their second glass, they had finished about 2/3 of the platter and talked about past episodes...of their lives. By their third glass, they started getting into more personal detail. "And-and my mom u-used to put t-tooooo much Starch in my under bottoms HENCE the name!" Queen Delightful laughed a drunk laugh. "Oh my goodness Starchy! I had no idea." Starchy smiled and drank the last drop of wine in his cup. He reached for some more from the bottle but that was empty as well. "Darn it. Out of wine." He slurred. Queen Delightful snatched the bottle from his hands and looked inside the bottle herself. Since neither of them drink, they got drunk very easily. "Oh we...we have some of this in the- the umm...wine c-cabinet." "Would y-you like some more wine your m-majesty?" She shrugged which Starchy took for a yes. He trudged to the cabinet and grabbed another bottle.  
When he came out, he heard classical music echo from across the hall. Queen Delightful smiled at him and danced drunkedly to him. Starchy looked confused at her but smiled a small smile. "Will you be my dance partner Starchy?" He looked at her and smiled a wide grin. "Why of course your majesty." Lord Starchbottom took Queen Delightful's hand and waltzed her to the center floor. They began to salsa dance a few minutes later. For the next half hour, Swifty LeStarch and Queenie Bobeenie danced weirdly with each other. By the time the record had finished, the two were out of breath. Queen Delightful reached for the bottle of wine and drank big gulps from it. Lord Starchbottom looked stunned at her as he watched her chug down the wine. She shakily put the bottle back on the table and hiccuped. Half the bottle was empty and the Queen looked completely wasted. "Woah..." Starchy breathed. He looked at the bottle and took it into his own hands. "I dare you to drink the rest of it." Queen Delightful slumped back in her chair. Starchy narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that bet." He whipped his head back and gulped down the rest of the drink. By the time he finished, he dropped the wine bottle on the floor and smiled at the Queen. "Ha!" He said.  
Queen Delightful sat up and gave him a round of applause. Lord Starchbottom shakily stood and bowed. Queen Delightful also stood and clapped even louder. "Although I-I wouldn't say you...beat me.." She slurred. "Whu?" He looked at her confused. "We both drank the same amount in that bottle. I drank half, you drank, Sir Yipsalot drank half, Squire Peckington drank half..." She rested her hand on his shoulder and she stared half lidded at Starchy. "WE...ALL...DRANK...HALF!" Starchbottom smiled a goofy smile.  
He wrapped his arms around the Queen and hugged her tightly. Queen Delightful, while confused, hugged him back. "Wh-what's the hug for?" She asked. "Just a show of affection." They stayed in their embrace for a few more moments before Queen Delightful pulled back and looked into his drunk eyes. "Starchbottom, there is something I have been dying to tell you." Starchy looked at her in her eyes. "What is it?" She inhaled deeply. "I love you." Starchy lifted an eyebrow. "That's it? Well... I love you too your majesty." Delightful shook her head. "No no I mean, I REALLY love you. Like IN love with you." Starchbottom looked at her, his face flushed dark red. He was completely flattered but confused. "I-uh...I-I'm in love with you too, Queen Delightful." He smiled a warm smile. "R-really?!" She brightened up. "Yeah. I've been wanting to tell you for the past couple of months but...I didn't think you would love me back." Delightful kissed Starchbottom on the cheek. "Well I do. But why would you think I wouldn't love you back?" He breathed. "W-well...you're the Queen! The Queen of Jollywood and I'm just...the advisor who grew up on a pickle farm." He looked down. "Lord S-Starchbottom, when I fall in love with someone, I don't care what class they are. When I'm in love, I'm in love and right now I'm in love with you." She smiled at him. Starchy looked at her. He then slammed his lips against Queen Delightful's and kissed her very passionately. Queen Delightful stood there shocked before kissing him just as passionately back.  
Lord Starchbottom brought her closer and Queen Delightful wrapped her arms around his neck. The two continued to kiss each other for a few more minutes before Starchy pulled away. Out of breath, they stared each other, dazed and drunk. Then Queen Delightful brought him into another kiss, but this time she started french kissing him. Starchy, while reciprocating the kiss, felt himself get excited. So he stepped back. "What's wrong?" Queen Delightful asked dazed. "I-I...erm... I...got excited." He said as he covered up his bulging pelvic area. Queen Delightful stepped forward and kissed him before saying, "let's do it." Starchy blushed even more. "D-do what?!" "I want to get to know you more." She kissed his neck. Starchbottom stood frozen before he put his hand under her chin and kissed her on the lips and continued downwards. He pulled back and smiled a lustrous smile. "Whatever my Queen requests."  
Queen Delightful smiled and kissed him while leading him into her chambers. Delightful shoved Starchy onto her bed and got on top of him while kissing his chest. Starchbottom meanwhile took off their hats and set them aside. She and Starchbottom sat up, undressing themselves down to their underwear and throwing their clothes onto the floor. Starchy had a hard time taking off his tights and Queen Delightful giggled while watching him struggle. Finally they resumed kissing each other. Queen Delightful started kissing him downwards until Starchbottom stopped her. "I want t-to pleasure you." "What?" "I know I'm going to climax before you so I want to give you a greater amount of climaxes since you're the queen...if that's okay with you." She looked at him for a while before nodding. He smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips before moving on to kiss her chest.  
She undid her bra which made Lord Starchbottom sit up and get a good look at her. "You're beautiful." He said. Queen Delightful blushed a dark red. "Thank you, Starchy." She sat up and gave him a tight hug. After that she layed back down and let Starchy kiss wherever he pleased. After a few more minutes of kissing and sucking, Starchbottom shuffled down and pulled at the Queen's panties. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded eagerly as she pulled down her underwear for him. He licked the area where he assumed was her pleasure spot. Delightful's back arched as she moaned in pleasure. "Do it again!" She said almost greedily. He smiled and continued to lick inside of her. She put a hand on his head and pushed his face deeper into her, the feeling of his tongue inside of her was more than pleasurable. He didn't really care if he couldn't breathe, he just wanted to pleasure the love of his life as much as he can. A few minutes later, she came, she pushed his face further into her, forcing Starchy's face to go deeper as he happily licked up her juices. He sat up when he was done cleaning her and licked his lips, enjoying Queen Delightful's Jollyberry like taste. He looked down at her saw the relaxed state Delightful was in. They smiled at each other. "That was amazing." He smiled more at her. "You're delicious, so sweet." He licked his lips to prove his point. Starchbottom pulled down his underwear and revealed himself to the Queen. She stared at him for a while, admiring him. "You're perfect." She said. He blushed. "T-thank you, your majesty. Are you ready?" "W-wait!" Queen Delightful sat up. "Huh?" Lord Starchbottom crawled closer to his love. "Let me suck it." "W-what?!" Before he could protest, she grabbed him and licked it. He shuddered and couldn't help but let out a moan. She smiled and continued to suck him. "Agh. Q-Queen D-Delightful!" He gently and hesitantly rested his hand on her head. He didn't dare force her to take him all in but he did pull himself in and out slowly and carefully. A few minutes later, he was about release himself so he said "Queen D-Delightful, ah I'm gonna-" he didn't finish, he groaned as he released his hot reproductive liquids down her throat. She pulled back and swallowed the contents in her mouth. Starchy blushed, watching her swallow his sperm. "Y-you didn't have to swallow." He looked at her. "I love your taste. Delightful!" Queen Delightful licked her lips enjoying his Starchbottom flavor. He tasted almost like Dill Pickles. Lord Starchbottom lifted her head up and kissed her once again on the lips. He traced his tongue along her teeth. Delightful bit his lip softly. Queen Delightful pulled away from the long lasting make out session and layed down. She spread her legs open, inviting Starchy in. He slowly inserted himself into her. Of course being virgins meant that they experienced new feelings. Delightful cringed, feeling him slide into her was a little painful. Starchy noticed her expression and kissed her to pacify her. "I'm sorry this hurts, my queen." He said in between soft kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled herself against him. After that, they stayed still for a moment before he pulled out a little and pushed in. Delightful felt the pain diminish and the pleasure grow. "Keep going." She breathed. He smiled and began to thrust himself in and out at a faster pace, pleasure building up inside both of them. The bed squeaked along to their thrusts. Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom's breathing became heavier by the second and they couldn't hold in their moans anymore. They kissed each other all over. "Ah S-Starchy, this feels great." "Y-yeah." Soon moans and bed squeaking filled the room. Queen Delightful stopped him for a moment. "W-what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. She sat up and pushed him onto his back. She got on top of him and started grinding her hips. "Ah, Queen Delightful!" Starchy groaned. "I know you like this." She grunted. He sighed and sat back. After a few moments of that, he flipped her back onto her back. "I want you to be comfy." He said. Queen Delightful wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." He pulled the comforter over them and continued to thrust in between her legs. Queen Delightful ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. Minutes later, Lord Starchbottom felt his end coming so he shakily put a hand on Delightful and said, "Q-Queen Delightful, I-I'm about t-to c-" "Me too. P-pull out." Starchbottom obeyed and pulled out of her. He put himself on top of her and continued to thrust. Delightful touched her pleasure spot and continued to match Starchy's thrusting pace until they both climaxed. They both let out loud groans as they came that all of Jollywood could've heard them. Starchy, while panting, released his seed onto her belly, dripping onto the bed sheets. They both sighed. Queen Delightful smiled at him. She dabbed her hand in the puddle of sperm and licked it, enjoying his pickle like taste. The sweaty royals looked at each other and smiled. "That was amazing." She breathed. After Starchy caught his breath, he said "Yeah. I-I'm glad you're satisfied." He bent down and licked up whatever was left of his mess he made on the Queen. He also cleaned inside of her, licking up her berry like fluids. He licked his lips when he was done, Queen Delightful sat up and hugged him. She kissed their body fluids off his lips and layed down, bringing him with her. They kissed and cuddled for the next half hour. "Oh Starchy, I have never felt like this about anybody." She said tiredly, the alcohol consuming both of their brains. He tiredly kissed the top of her head. "I love you with all my heart Queen Delightful. Nothing or Nobody can stop me from loving you." He whispered in between kisses. Delightful nuzzled her head against his chest as he continued to kiss her. They fell asleep after 15 minutes of silence and soft kisses.  
~present~  
Queen Delightful went into the closet and put on a change of fresh clothes. She picked up her clothes that were still on the floor and saw that Lord Starchbottom's clothes were there as well. She sighed and picked them up. She put in them laundry chute. She looked around the room for her crown and saw it on the night stand next to Starchbottom's hat. She put on her crown and picked up her advisor's. She proceeded to the throne room and sat on her throne with Lord Starchbottom's hat on her lap. She felt the headache pain throb in her head. She groaned. Never again, she thought to herself. She sat there for a few more minutes thinking to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She turned her head and saw Starchbottom walking slowly toward her throne. He had his normal attire on but was missing his hat. Queen Delightful blushed and looked the other way trying to avoid eye contact with him. He stood next to the throne and looked up. He smiled a small smile. "I-it sure is a nice day out." He squeaked out. The Queen nodded, still looking the other way. They stayed in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before Queen Delightful stood up and mumbled "I'm going out." She rushed to the door and left the castle, leaving Starchy behind.  
He wanted to call out to her but decided it was best to let her be alone for a while after what happened last night. He looked down and sighed. He felt terrible. Terrible, guilty and depressed. He had hurt the Queen, something he in his life time never wanted to do. He felt some tears gather in his eyes but he wiped them away with his sleeve. He looked at her throne and saw his hat sitting on it. He took his hat and looked at it sadly. He put it on his head and decided to follow the Queen.  
Queen Delightful sat on a bench under a tree in her garden, sobbing her heart out. She tried to muffle her sobs but she couldn't take it. Lord Starchbottom followed the sound of her sobs and found her under the tree. Seeing his Queen in the state she was in, shattered his heart. "Y-your majesty?" Queen Delightful looked up, streams of tears flowing down her face. "Lord Starchbottom?" "What's the matter, my queen?" He sat next to her on the bench. She didn't respond. "Queen Delightful?" She faced him, looking rather depressed and furious. "Do you remember what we did last night?" She asked him. "W-Well I don't remember exact details but I do remember certain aspects of-" "Did you...you know...release yourself...inside me?" Lord Starchbottom sat there for a moment thinking. He shook his head. "No, I think I pulled-" He saw her face and looked terrified. He felt so sorry for her. "Queen Delightful, you're not pregnant. I remember I didn't...you know...in you."  
He rested a hand on her shoulder but that was a bad mistake he made. Queen Delightful slapped his hand away and looked him dead in the eyes. "DON'T touch me!" She snapped. But her expression softened when she saw Lord Starchbottom's reaction. He looked at her, hurt, pity, and sadness showed in his eyes. One tear streamed down his face and fell onto his tights. He lowered his slightly sore hand and looked down. "I-I'm so so sorry, your highness. I really am. I never intended to hurt you." He whispered. Queen Delightful looked at him with sadness. She turned around. "I'm sorry Starchbottom, this is all my fault." Starchbottom looked up. "No it's not, my queen." "Yes it is! I'm the one who pulled the wine of the cabinet. I shouldn't have gone near that cabinet." Lord Starchbottom looked at her sympathetically. "It is not your fault. You just wanted to have a relaxing evening with me that's all. I'm the one who wanted to have a second bottle. It's my fault." "N-no Lord S-Starchbottom, I-" she tried to stifle her sobs but failed. Queen Delightful flung her arms around Starchbottom and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Lord Starchbottom!" He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He hushed her while massaging her back. "Shhh. It's okay my sweet delight. I'm right here and everything is going to be okay." They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying each other's presence.  
Queen Delightful sighed onto Lord Starchbottom's chest and smiled. She felt safe, secure, and loved. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I really did mean it when I said I loved you." Lord Starchbottom looked surprised. "R-really? You really love me?" She nodded. Starchy felt joy consume him as he pulled Queen Delightful into another tight hug. "I love you too my queen. So much." She pulled back from the hug and brushed her soft lips against his. He was shocked at first but kissed back. They separated after two minutes. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "So, now that we're dating, would you like to meet my mother?" He looked sheepishly at her. She giggled and stood up and lent a hand to Starchy. "I think I already met her. Remember when they stayed with us for a month?" "Oh yeah." "She's a wonderful mother. She's lucky to have you. And so am I." She kissed his cheek. "No one will ever take you away from me. You hold a special part in my heart. You are the queen of my heart." He said as he took the Queen's hand as he stood up himself. She was blushing a dark red, flattered by his beautiful, romantic words. She kissed him once more under the tree. She pulled back and squeezed his hand. "I love you Lord Starchbottom. Kisses are not enough to describe how much I love you." She said dreamily.  
They shared a short lasting french kiss. They pulled away, smiled half lidded at each other. "So, about that festival tomorrow, should we hold a pie contest, your majesty?" Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful walked towards the castle, holding hands, signifying that they were now a couple.

\- [ ]


	2. Should we tel them

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom had been dating for several months but they kept their relationship a secret. They did want to tell their friends eventually but they didn't know how they'll react. One day, they decided to throw a ball so they can announce the news. They were getting ready and Queen Delightful was about to take a shower when Starchbottom walked in to give her her clothes. "Here you go, my queen! Your dress for the ball!" "Oh thank you, Starchy!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So your majesty, what exactly are you going to say to everybody?" He leaned on the sink counter. "Well I was thinking that I say that we've been dating for quite some time…" As she was telling Lord Starchbottom about her upcoming speech, she started to undress herself in front of him. His cheeks turned red. "Woah woah Qu-Queen Delightful wh-what are you doing?!" He covered eyes. "Huh, oh I was getting ready to take a shower." "But why are you getting undressed in front of me?!" "Does it matter? You've seen me nude before." He huffed. "But Queen Delightful, that was...out of our control." "Well, I do remember you saying that I looked beautiful." He blushed a darker red. Oh that she remembers he thought, "Qu-Queen Delightful please I-" Queen Delightful slammed her lips onto his. She stuck her tongue inside his mouth and started licking the roof of his mouth. Lord Starchbottom stood there paralyzed for a moment before he slowly returned the kiss. He stroked her tongue with his before he entered her mouth and started licking her teeth. They stood there making out for about 5 minutes while feeling each other all over until Lord Starchbottom pulled back. They looked at each other, their eyes full of love and passion as their saliva dripped down their faces. "Okay, I shouldn't have started this. This'll just be a repeat of...that other time." Delightful pulled away from her boyfriend but he stopped her. "It's not your fault, my queen."

Without another word, he began undressing himself. He stood there nude and shrugged. She looked at him and smiled brightly before finishing undressing herself. Queen Delightful turned on the water to the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, Delightful asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" "I'm comfortable as long as you're comfortable." "I'm...I'm comfortable." They smiled and stepped into the shower. They resumed making out under the hot steamy water for quite some time. Once they finished making out, Starchy slowly slid his hand toward her crotch. "Oh Starchy!" She yelped. Starchbottom immediately pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry, my queen. I didn't-" Queen Delightful stopped him. "I yelped because it felt good. Do it again!" He smiled. He stuck his index and middle fingers inside her, swirling his finger around her pleasure bump. She soon started to moan and groan. She dug her nails into his shoulders. It didn't bother him. He started kissing her again. The more aroused she got, the tighter the hug got. A few minutes passed, none of them saying a word. Starchy felt her muscles twitch a bit. "You like that?" He asked while kissing her neck. She nodded as she tilted her head back, enjoying her experience. While Starchy was stroking her, he started humming to himself. Soon the queen squeezed her thighs together "Agh, Starchy I'm cu-aghhhh!" She released her juices onto his hand, her whole body shaking from the orgasm. Lord Starchbottom held her tight as he removed his soiled hand from her and lifted it up and started licking it. Once he was done licking the juices off his hand, he looked at her and smiled. Queen Delightful returned the smile. "Are you okay, my queen?" He asked softly. "I'm more than okay." She pulled him into a kiss. After they pulled away, Starchy said "Well we better wash up, it's almost time for the ball." He turned around to get the soap but the queen stopped him. what about you?" "What about me?" She stepped closer to him. "Well I wanted to…" She combed her fingers through his short pubic hair. At first Starchy was enjoying the queen's pleasurable touch, but after a while he stepped back. "N-no your majesty. We have to get going. And besides, the water is starting to turn cold." The queen did notice the water's sudden drop in temperature. "Oh alright, I'm doing you later." "Deal" Starchy lent her the bar of soap so she could wash her body while he washed his hair. "Mmmm, lemony!" Queen Delightful sniffed the bar of soap. "Yuck, I hate lemon flavored anything." Lord Starchbottom gave her a cringe. "But you gotta admit it smells good!" She said with a smile. "You know I didn't expect us to take a shower together today." He said as he rinsed out his hair. "Today? What day were we supposed to then?" "I don't know, a day when we had more time or…" Starchy's words trailed off as he grabbed the conditioner and started scrubbing his hair. "Or what?" Queen Delightful took the shampoo from the side and began washing her hair. "Or...until marriage…" Lord Starchbottom opened up an eye to see a slightly surprised queen. "M-marriage?" He wrapped his arms around her. "I-I'm sorry, Queen Delightful. I didn't mean to-" "No no don't be sorry, I was thinking-" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door.

"Oh my goodness, people are here already!" Starchbottom quickly rinsed out his hair and jumped out of the shower. "Tell them to wait a few minutes! No, tell them to-" "I'll seat them down in the dining hall." He said as he dried himself off. Queen Delightful smiled at him and continued showering. "Hey, can I borrow a robe?" He asked. "Oh of course sweetheart." Starchy threw on a robe and picked up the clothes that he threw on the floor. "I'll see you in a bit, my queen." "See you in a bit, Starchy." Starchbottom left, closing the door behind him. He threw his clothes into his bedroom and ran to answer the door. "Hello- oh it's you." He looked down at the 7D. "We came to help set up for dinner!" Doc the dwarf said. The advisor opened the door further. "Where is Queen Delightful?" Bashful asked. "She's taking a shower." Starchbottom said. He noticed the lovey dovey look he had in his eyes. He looked angrily at the timid guy. "When is she coming down?" He asked with a blush forming on his face. "I don't know, Bashful. Just hurry up and set up everything before people come. I'm going upstairs to get ready. And don't mess up anything." Before he left, Bashful tugged on his robe. "Hey, why are you wearing Queen Delightful's robe?" "Oh um…I ran out of clean robes so she lent me hers." He turned and left while Bashful looked at him skeptically. In less than an hour, all the guests appeared. All them were scattered throughout the large room, talking to one another. It was almost time for the queen's speech so Lord Starchbottom went to fetch. "Queen Delightful, are you ready?" "Just about." He stood there for a few minutes, trying to fix his tuxdo before the door slowly opened. The queen stood there in a red-pink glittery dress. "Woah, you look….BEAUTIFUL!" Starchy breathed. "Oh thank you Starchy!" She twirled around in place. "It took me awhile but I managed to get in!" She said as she chuckled. "You look beautiful as well with that green suit." She said as she pulled him closer. "Thank you, your majesty." The two shared a short passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, the queen hugged her assistant tight. "I'm incredibly nervous, Starchbottom." She said. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time." He said as he hugged her back. After that, the two walked down the hallway but Starchy walked ahead so he could announce the queen has arrived. "Ahem, Queen Delightful has now entered the room!" Starchy announced. The queen walked down the stairs. Everyone clapped and cheered. Starchy looked and saw Bashful gawking at the queen. He growled. "Move it bub! The queen is mine!" Bashful shoved Lord Starchbottom out of the way and went over to wrap an arm around her arm. "Hey! You can't just call dibs on her!" Starchy said as he glared daggers at him. Queen Delightful wiggled out of Bashful's grasp. "Um Bashful, I have to make my speech. Maybe later we can hang out." Bashful sighed but smiled at her. "Okay, my queen!" He was about to kiss her hand but she pulled it away. Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful walked away in the other direction. "I knew he was going to pull that kind of stunt." Starchy whispered angrily. "I remember the last time he did that. But I'm kind of glad you stepped up to him this time." She whispered back. The two walked up the stairs and up onto a balcony, preparing for the speech. As they were preparing themselves, the queen looked down, "I-I can't…" the queen said quietly. "What happened?" Starchy turned towards her. "I-" There was clinking coming from across the room, it quieted everyone. "Queen Delightful is about to make her speech!" It was Bashful. He smirked at them. "Um, g-good evening everyone! I'm happy that all of you came. I'm happy to announce that Lord Starchbottom and I…" She turned to Starchy. He gave her a smile. "Uh...Lord Starchbottom and I are...are happy and very grateful that you all came to this ball." Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing. Starchy turned back to the queen but she was gone. "Queen Delightful?" he looked down the hallway behind him and saw a shadow disappear around the corner. He quickly followed it. He was following her for about 3 minutes until he found someone hiding behind a curtain. He gently pulled back the curtain and saw the queen sobbing into her hands.

"Oh, your majesty." Starchbottom pulled her into a tight embrace. She quickly hugged him just as tight back. She sobbed into his shoulder as he kissed her all over. "I-I c-couldn't! I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I'm sorry, Lord Starchbottom!" She gripped onto him. "It's okay my queen. We don't have to tell them anything. We can continue dating in secret until you're ready." "But it feels so wrong that we're not telling them about our relationship. Not even our family knows!" "Well we can work something out. I just want you to be happy." They continued hugging in silence for about 15 minutes. "I was worried that they would start asking us questions." She said. "What kind of questions?" "Like how did we end up together or what made us decide to get into a romantic relationship. What was I supposed to say? That we got drunk, had intercourse, and then we decided that we were meant for each other? That would be-" "Queen Delightful, if they do ask questions (when we tell them we're dating) I'll answer them for you." She sniffed and rubbed her head against his chest. "Well what would you say?" "That after some time of spending time with each other, we developed feelings for each other and decided to take our relationship to the next level." "I-I like that." the queen admitted. They stayed silent for a moment more. After that, Queen Delightful pulled away from Starchbottom's hug. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled a small smile. "How are you feeling my queen?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm feeling good now thanks to you." They went in for a kiss. They stood there gently making out with one another. When Queen Delightful pulled away, she noticed he had an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's wrong Starchy?" "N-nothing!" He quickly said

She looked down and saw his crotch. "You're excited." She said with a smile. He stood frozen as he felt himself blush a dark red. "N-no Queen Delightful I-" She shushed him. "It's okay, I'll take care of that for you." Starchy felt a chill run down his spine. She spit onto her hand and dove her hand down his pants. "Agh, Qu-queen D-Delightful!" He put his hands on her waist as he arched his back forward. She blushed as she stroked his member. "Please don't s-stop…" he groaned. Queen Delightful did the exact opposite. She pulled her hand out of his pants and instead started undoing the zipper, letting his member to spring free from the cloth. She then moved onto herself, she lifted up her dress and pulled down her panties, just enough for them to do the dirty. He smiled at her. Quickly and carefully, he slipped inside of her and began to thrust in between her legs. "Ahh, Starchbottom, the-the curtains!" He turned his head. He reached and pulled the curtains over them so no one could see them. The queen wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. They did their best not to let out moans and groans so they began making out with another. Starchy pushed Delightful further against the wall as he pulled in and out at a slow pace. After a while he began to pick up the pace and the stifled moans got a little louder. Sweat began to drip down their faces. Queen Delightful pulled away from the make out session and began to kiss his neck. "Ahh Queen Delightful." Starchbottom moaned out, he tightened his grip on her. She smiled and also tightened her grip on him. As soon as they were about to hit the peak of their fun, they heard a familiar voice coming from down the hallway. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh crud! Somebody's coming!" Queen Delightful whispered. Starchy pulled out of her and tried his best to cover his throbbing manhood. "Are you okay?" She asked as she did her best to fix herself up and looked at him struggle. "Yeah but don't let them see us." He whispered. He had an uncomfortable look. "Starchy, I-" "Queen Delightful? Is that you?" It was Bashful. "Don't say a word, I'm going to talk to him." She said. Starchbottom nodded and stayed perfectly still. Queen Delightful pulled back the curtain just enough to peak her head out. "H-hello Bashful." she said. Bashful smiled and went up to her. "Hi Queen Delightful! I was wondering where you ran off to." "Just over here." She said with a small smile. "I was going to ask if...if you want to dance during the slow dance hour with me?" He asked with a blush. "Oh B-Bashful, I was going to dance with Lord Starchbottom, I promised him." "Oh…" Bashful looked down in disappointment, then he had an angry look on his face. "Why him?" He asked. "Because, he's my best friend." Queen Delightful gave him a look. Bashful looked up at her and noticed the sweat on her forehead. "Why are you sweating, you majesty?" She wiped her forehead. "O-oh I-I have been running between my room and the ballroom." "But why are you hiding behind that curtain?" Lord Starchbottom closed his eyes and cringed. The queen noticed his discomfort. "Um Bashful, not to be rude or anything but I'm really not in the mood to have a conversation with anyone at the moment. I'll talk with you in a while okay?" Bashful nodded. "Ok see you soon." he walked back down the hallway he came from.

The queen waited until he disappeared around the corner to check on Starchy.

"Whew, are you okay, Starchy?" He nodded slowly. He relaxed and looked at the love of his life. She kissed his face. "Shall we continue?" she asked. "My pleasure your majesty." He pulled down his pants a bit and eagerly inserted himself inside her. The queen began to rock her hips against his. They continued at the same pace for a few more minutes. "Forget Bashful. How dare he think that you're all his. The guy needs to stop gawking at you and start looking at girls his height and his type" He grunted as he began to pick up his thrusting pace. "Oh Starchy, I love you more than anyone or anything else." She grunted. They began to french kiss until they felt the climax coming. She felt his member throb inside her, indicating he was about to burst. "I'm gonna pull out." he choked. She nodded. They both let out loud groans as he pulled out of her. They stood there panting for a while before Queen Delightful looked down at his ready to burst johnson. She blushed as she grabbed a hold of it and began to stroke it. Lord Starchbottom grabbed onto her shoulders as he let out a groan. He ejaculated his seed all over. Some of it landing on the curtains, some of it landing on himself, and some of it landing on the queen. She managed to capture some in her mouth, she licked her lips enjoying the Starchbottom pickle taste. He released the last bit of semen as it fell on her hand. While experiencing the last wave of the orgasm, he let out a relieved sigh as his member began to relax in the queen's hand. "That felt incredible!" he breathed. He looked at the queen and smiled genuinely at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Told you I was going to do you." She said with a wink. She let go of him and licked his seed off her hand. When she was done lickIng her hand Starchy kissed her on her lips. They stood there kissing one another until he pulled away and looked at her and noticed the white blotches everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, I-I didn't realize I got stuff all over." The queen looked down on her dress and started wiping it away as it disappeared into the cloth of their clothes and the curtain. "There, like nothing ever happened." She said with a smile. "But won't your clothes won't be sticky?" "No." They pulled each other in for a hug. When Starchy pulled back and looked at her eyes.. "Did you make it?" He asked. She shook her head no. Starchy looked at her sympathetically but then smiled at her. He kissed her again and then trailed kisses as he moved downwards. "No Lord Starchbottom, you don't have to." She groaned. "But I want to." he said smuggely. He was about to go down and lift up her dress so he could start pleasuring her, the two heard a gasp from behind them. They looked and saw the curtain was wide open and Bashful standing there with his mouth wide open. "Bashful?" the couple said together.

"Y-you guys were k-kissing. Q-Queen Delightful is dating Star-" He fainted. "Oh boy." Queen Delightful said as she held Starchbottom tighter as he looked at the passed out man in horror.


	3. Spotted

Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom stared at the passed out Bashful, the queen started to cry. "He knows! He s-saw us kissing and having-" Lord Starchbottom shushed her and hugged her closer to his body. "It's okay, Queen Delightful. We'll think of something. Maybe when he wakes up he won't remember seeing us." He kissed her nose. After a few more minutes of hugging and kissing, they heard a groan come from behind them. "Qu-Queen Delightful? St-Starchy?" They looked at Bashful with worried looks. "What were you guys doing behind that curtain?" Queen Delightful looked at Starchbottom then turned back to Bashful. "Nothing, we were just talking." Starchy said. Suddenly Bashful jumped to his feet and kicked him in the crotch. He let out a yelp and fell to his knees while shoving his hands in between his legs. "I saw you guys kissing- no no not kissing, making out!" Queen Delightful helped Starchbottom up and gave Bashful an angry glare. "Why did you do that?" She gripped onto Starchy's arm. "Queen Delightful, I-I love you. I love you so much, why him?" Bashful asked. "I'm sorry Bashful but...I-" "What's going on here?" The three of them turned their heads and saw the 7D walking towards them.  
"Guys!" Bashful ran towards his friends. "Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom are dating!" "Dating?" Doc questioned him. "How do you know this?" "I saw them kissing behind that curtain and they're holding hands right now as we speak." They turned towards the royals and saw them holding hands. "Queen Delightful, is it true?" Doc asked her. Starchy and the queen quickly pulled their hands away from each other and shook their heads. "No, I told you we were talking!" Starchy exclaimed. "Yeah! And hugging!" Queen Delightful added. Doc walked past them, towards the area where they were doing the dirty. He examined the curtains and wall and noticed a small amount of white liquid dripping from the wall to the floor. He touched it and felt that it was sticky. "Uhhhh, Starchy, Queen Delightful? Are you sure you guys did nothing else besides talking and hugging?" Lord Starchbottom saw what Doc was looking at, he widened his eyes. He ran over to Doc and stood in front of him. "Yes I am sure. Now can you guys leave us alone so we can have a word in private?" "B-but it's almost time for the slow dance!" Bashful exclaimed. "We'll be out in a few! Just give us a minute to talk please." Queen Delightful said The 7D nodded and slowly left the scene.  
Queen Delightful turned to Lord Starchbottom and hugged him tightly. "That was close." She said as she pulled him closer. "Too close." He said. Starchy licked her lips, he pressed his own lips against hers. She returned the passionate kiss and let her hands wander all over his body. After a few moments of making out and touching, they pulled away from each other and smiled. "I guess we should go back into the ballroom for the slow dance." Delightful said clutching onto his hand but he pulled it away. "Okay but, we can't hold hands or show any kind of affection or else they'll suspect something." The queen nodded in agreement. They walked back into the vallroom side by side. The 7D watched them enter the room before going over to their dance partners except for Bashful who continued staring Starchbottom down. When it was time to begin dancing, Lord Starchbottom and Queen Delightful waltzed in the center while holding one another close. Bashful, watching from the side, felt himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute. When the music ended, Starchy and Delightful had their foreheads touching each other, not knowing that there were people looking at them in confusion and shock. They quickly pulled away from each other and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Queen Delightful." He said with an intense blush on his cheeks. "It's alright, Starchy." Queen Delightful felt her face heat up. They looked at each other, giving each other looks to let the other know what their plan was for later on. Queen D looked at everybody in the room and looked back at Starchy.  
She let out a sigh, pulled her adviser closer to her and gave a big smooch on his lips. He stood there in shock but kissed her back. Everyone in the room let out loud gasps while Bashful jumped out from the crowd and pointed at the two kissing royals. "SEE THEY'RE DATING!" Everyone started murmuring, Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom slowly pulled away from each other with big grins. The queen rolled her eyes at everybody. "Yes we are dating!" She said, mainly to Bashful. "In fact this is why Starchbottom and I organized this entire ball! To tell you all about our relationship. We've been dating in secret for almost a year now but we didn't know how you would react." Starchy shamelessly gave her a kiss on her cheek. "After spending years and years together we decided that we were meant for each other and finally became a couple." Starchy said while holding the queen close to him. She returned the kiss on his cheek. Bashful let tears fall down his face. "I-I love you Queen Delightful!" Bashful tugged on her dress. "Bashful, I'm sorry but, I love Starchbottom. I don't like you the same way back." Bashful punched Starchbottom in the stomach, he fell onto the ground. The rest of the 7D held him back as he squirmed in their grips. "BASHFUL!" The queen raised her voice. "Don't you understand? I don't love you! I'm going to ask you to leave if you keep this up." She bent down to help Starchbottom up. Bashful let himself relax. "I-I'm sorry Queen Delightful." The queen softened her look toward him. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Lord Starchbottom." She said. Lord Starchbottom glared at Bashful waiting for his apology. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. Starchbottom crossed his arms and huffed.  
The royals turned to the crowd that was staring at them. "Well? It's official, we're dating each other." Starchbottom said. The crowd didn't say anything for a while before cheering and clapping. Queen Delightful grinned. Lord Starchbottom lifted her in his arms and gave her a sweet kiss. "They approve, Starchy! They approve!" She kissed him all over his face. The 6D even clapped for them. After a few hours later, people started to leave. Queen Delightful waved goodbye to everyone.  
The 7D were the last ones left. "Queen D? Starchbottom? Can we ask you a couple of questions before we leave?" Doc asked. Queen Delightful half smiled. "Sure." She sat down on her throne and Starchbottom stood at the side. "When I was looking around the curtain, I saw a...white liquid dripping down from the wall. Have you guys been…" Lord Starchbottom quickly shook his head. "No, we haven't been doing anything else besides kissing, hugging, and...and cuddling." The queen and her boyfriend blushed at that while smiling. Doc didn't believe him. "Queen Delightful, are you…...pregnant?" She gasped and put her hands on her hips. "How rude! I would never." "Right, I'm sorry for asking, your highness." "It's quite alright, Doc. It's getting incredibly late, maybe you should head home now." The 7D nodded in unison, agreeing that it was late and they were exhausted. They all waved farewell and left the castle, except Bashful who secretly stayed behind and hid somewhere.  
"Starchy…" The queen fluttered her eyes at her boyfriend. "Yes, my precious queen?" She stood up and kissed him. "We finally have the castle to ourselves." Starchbottom smiled at her. "I know. What do you want to do now?" "I dunno." She walked her fingers along his shoulder. Starchbottom then remembered something, so he gave her a hard kiss and trailed his kisses downwards. "Oh S-Starchbottom, I told you didn't h-have to." He stopped, he carefully sat her on her throne. "Fair is fair. You didn't make it last time so I want you have your share." She couldn't argue with him. She lifted up her dress and pulled down her panties, enough to let him pleasure her. Starchbottom put his hands on her thighs and stuck out his tongue to lick her. Queen Delightful jumped at the slight touch and let out a moan. "S-Starchy…" He smiled and wrapped his lips around her bundle of nerves. Little did they know, Bashful was watching them from a nearby flowerpot. He blushed while watching Queen D's face but quickly felt like vomiting seeing it was Lord Starchbottom who was eating her out. So he turned around until they were finished, forced to hear the queen's moans and groans. Starchbottom moved his tongue deeper inside of her. Queen Delightful's face turned completely red, feeling Starchy's tongue swirl around inside was incredible. When nearing her climax, she rested a hand on his head, carefully pushing his face deeper into her. "S-Starchy, I feel it coming." She warned him seconds before she released her juices onto his face, groaning loudly during the process. Once he knew her orgasm ended, he pulled his head out from between her legs with a small smile while licking his lips. "Oh, Starchbottom, that felt incredible." She said, pulling him on her lap. "I'm happy you enjoyed it, my queen." Queen Delightful pulled him into a rough kiss. The two sat there french kissing each other.  
Now was his chance, Bashful quietly stepped of the flowerpot and tiptoed to the exit. He was almost there until he heard a loud gasp. He jumped into another pot, poking his head out. "What's the matter?" Starchbottom asked, pulling away. "I heard something." The queen whispered. He got off of her, noticing her panties were still down. "Q-Queen D-Delightful, pull up your…" The queen looked down and blushed. "Oh of course, thank you Starchy." She stood up and quickly fixed herself. She turned around and noticed a dark blotch on her throne pillow. "Oopsie." Starchy looked at the spot, he flipped the pillow over so no one would notice. "There, like nothing ever happened." He said with a smile. The queen kissed his cheek and giggled. "So my clever handsome green knight, shall we continue this in the bedroom?" She asked, repeatedly kissing his face. "With great pleasure, my delight. Shall we go in yours or mine?" "Hmmm, how about yours this time." Lord Starchbottom let out a chuckle, he scooped the love of his life in his arms and carried her to his bedroom while kissing her. When the throne was vacant, Bashful lept out of the pot and dashed for the door. He leaned against the castle walls, letting out a long sad sigh. "She's happy. She's happier with him. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters." Bashful said to himself. He decided to get a peek at the royals one final time before heading home. So he climbed the walls and attempted to peek through Starchbottom's bedroom window, but the curtains were shut. All he heard were giggles and romantic name calling.


End file.
